Special Birthday Present
by Zyzi taw
Summary: Dihari ulang tahunnya, seperti harapan semua orang aku hanya ingin bahagia. Setelah merasakan ciuman pertama pada orang yang kucintai, selanjutnya kukira hidup ini hanya harus dihadapi dan disikapi. Tapi mengapa anak kecil misterius ini datang ke apartemenku? Tuhan.. apa ini termasuk kebahagiaan?
1. Chapter 1

Special Birthday Present

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru,GaaNaru

Warning : Sho-ai, Typo, de el el.

* * *

*X*

Dihari ulang tahunnya, seperti harapan semua orang aku hanya ingin bahagia. Setelah merasakan ciuman pertama pada orang yang kucintai, selanjutnya kukira hidup ini hanya harus dihadapi dan disikapi. Tapi mengapa anak kecil misterius ini datang ke apartemenku? Tuhan.. apa ini termasuk kebahagian?

* * *

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang hari ulang tahun meraka adalah hal yang patut dirayakan, misalnya bersama keluarga atau teman. Aku juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama, dan aku bersyukur hari ini aku untuk pertama kalinya, meniup lilin berbentuk angka 18 di atas kue tart pemberian 'mereka', sahabat-sahabatku. Orang yang paling berharga diduniaku setelah meninggalnya kakek angkatku, Jiraiya.

Kiba, Gaara dan Lee, mereka bahkan rela datang ke apartementku yang sederhana ini,mempersiapkan semuanya, membuat pesta kejutan ulangtahunku, memberikan kado ulang tahun. Untuk seorang yatim piatu sepertiku hal seperti ini sangat berharga dan aku tak bisa melupakannya maupun membalasnya.

"Arigatou minna"

Airmata tak dapat kutahan, kuusap airmata ku dengan cepat. Sebelum mereka mensehatiku, maksudku hanya 'si penggila anjing' dan 'si hijau' di depanku ini.

"Yo Naruto, potong kuenya! Jangan berterimakasih terus, kau tidak lihat air ludahku sudah mau mengalir ha?!"

"Kiba benar Naruto-kun! Sebagai generasi muda kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktumu. Aku benar kan Gaara?"

"..."

"Ha'i. Kalian ini cerewet sekali."

Kuambil pisau pemotong kue namun belum lagi kupotong kue tart coklatnya, kurasakan tepukan lembut dipunggungku.

"ada apa Gaara?"

"Bukannya sebelum memotong kue, orang yang berulang tahun harus meniup lilinnya?"

"Ah! Gara benar. Dan setelah itu kau harus membuat harapan" sambung Kiba dengan antusiasnya.

"Mengapa kita sampai lupa ya? Sebagai generasi muda kita tak boleh lupa lagi"

"Sudahlah Kiba, Lee! Aku akan tiup lilinnya dan membuat harapan" lerai ku

Kutiip lilin didepanku ini dengan perasaan bahagia. Lagi-lagi air mata ini hendak mengalir. Kuterpaku sesaat dan setelah suara lembut Gaara menyuruhku untuk segera membuat harapan, kutundukan kepalaku dan kutautkan kedua tanganku tepat didadaku, kuberdoa kepada Tuhan : Aku ingin kabahagian untuk kedua orangtuaku yang telah meninggal di alam sana, kebahagian untuk teman-temanku, dan kebahagian untuk diriku sendiri; Tuhan aku berharap, aku memiliki keluarga yang baru, dengan orang yang selalu berada disampingku. Amin.

"Ne..ne.. Naruto, apa yang kau doakan? Ayo Beri tahu kami! Kau juga penasarankan Gaa-chan~?"

Hey kenapa nada bicara terakhir Kiba terdengar seperti menggoda Gaara? Sikut tangannya menyikut lengan Gaara yang tampak tak peduli. Sedangkan Lee yang kini memakai kaus super ketat berwarna hijau sudah memotong kue bahkan memakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kebahagian"jawabku.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Gaara padaku. Haha sepertinya dia antusias.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin punya keluarga juga. Tapi kurasa itu sudah termasuk dalam konteks bahagia. hehe"

"Wah..wah sepertinya Sabaku-san harus cepat-cepat melamar Namikaze-chan dan membuat sebuah keluarga"

"KAU GILA, KIBA _KA_?" teriakku pada manusia menyebalkan itu, apa dia sudah beralih menjadi seorang _fujodanshi? ._ Dan tawanya itu sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba, bukannya nikah muda juga sedang tren didunia?" tambah Lee.

"MENGAPA TIDAK KALIAN SAJA YANG MENIKAH HA?! Gaara, bantu aku menghadapi Fujodanshi ini?"

"Kalian ini, berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak!" perintah Gaara.

Dan aku bersyukur mereka 'sejenak' berhenti menggodaku dan memakan kue mereka. Kalau tidak wajahku pasti bisa mengalahkan merahnya rambut Gaara. Namun aku tak bisa menyangkal detak jantungku yang terasa semakin cepat. Tanganku terasa dingin. Kupandangi Gaara, wajahnya yang putih pucat itu juga sedikit merah. Dia juga sedang memakan kue dengan gaya makannya yang layaknya bangsawan itu, ya aku menyukainya.

Saat pandangan kami bertemu, kupaksakan bertindak seperti biasanya. Sedikit memasang cengiran lebarku dan mengucapkan :

"Arigatou Gaara"

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih. Aku bertindak seperti biasa bukan?"

"Ya,dan selalu membantu. Mengapa mereka membuat guyonan gay seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak merasa ingin tertawa sedikitpun" ucapku sedikit pelan agar hanya Gaara yang mendengar, kubuat nada bicaraku sedikit sebal.

"Kau phobia pada gay?" tanya Gaara sambil manatapku tajam. Lalu kuhindari tatapan matanya dengan memotong kue dan meletakkan dipiringku. Aku tahu dia tidak suka. Dan aku tahu mengapa..

"Aku tak ada bilang aku phobia pada gay, aku hanya tidak suka becandaan meraka" oh Tuhan, bahkan aku tak berani menatapnya.

"Oh.. lagian kau tahu mereka hanya becanda. Dan juga.."

Ku beranikan diri menatapnya, menunggu dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita berdua straight kan?" tanyanya, Gaara bagai mencari jawaban dimataku

Kutelan air ludahku yang terasa sangat berat

"Ya. Kau benar Gaara...Kita straight!" ucapku tersenyum.

Kenapa denganku? Kenapa dengannya? Mengapa?

Kue yang kumakan rasanya hambar. Dan godaan Kiba dan Lee padaku dan Gaara tak kubalas lagi aku hanya tersenyum dan sesekali sedikit melawan godaan mereka dan meminta pembelaan pada Gaara yang seperti biasanya membelaku.

Kami bertindak seperti biasanya. Aku, Kiba, Lee dan Gaara hanya bersahabat dan aku tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya..

Pukul jam 22.00 mereka pulang ke rumah, maksudku hanya Kiba dan Lee yang pulang setelah sesi buka-buka kado. Sedangkan Gaara masih membantuku membereskan kekacauan yang telah kami buat.

"Terimakasih Gaara. Kau banyak membantu hari ini. Hehe, kau memang sahabat terbaik!"kataku bersemangat sambil memasang cengiran lima jari ku.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv yang bahkan acaranya tak kuketahui. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk menenangkan detak jantungku ini.

"Sahabat ya..?" desah Gaara. Mungkinkah dia kecewa?

"Tentu. Kau,Kiba dan Lee, sahabat terbaikku!"

"Jadi di matamu aku sama dengan mereka?"

Dia mencengkram bahuku membuatku harus bertemu dengan matanya yang sedari tadi kuhindari. Aku tahu perasaan kami sama. Ya aku yakin. Rasa yang salah, tak patut kami rasakan. Aku ingin marah, tapi jika itu kulakukan maka hubungan persahabatan ini akan hancur. Sahabat pertamaku, orang yang sudah kuanggap keluarga.. aku tak mau semuanya hancur tepat dihari ultahku.

"Hehehe.. tentu saja tidak. Kau yang terbaik Gaara" kulepaskan tanggannya dari bahuku. Lalu berpura-pura menikmati acara di Tv. Dan sesaat kami saling terdiam dan detak jantung ini sangat bising rasanya.

"Gaara.. bukannya lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah? Aku yakin Temari nee-chan akan mencarimu"

"Baiklah. Kau juga langsung tidur." Ucap Gaara setelah ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu" pamitnya.

Sungguh aku merasa bersalah, aku merasa berdosa karena munafik pada Gaara.

"Tunggu Gaara" kutahan tangannya sehingga membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ya aku tahu aku nekat. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan..

"Ada apa Nar.."

'cup'

Kucium sudut bibirnya selama beberapa detik. Kujauhkan wajahku yang kuyakin sudah memerah. Gaara bahkan tampak bingung dan seperti linglung. Aku yakin dia terkejut. Tentu saja semua orang pasti terkejut jika dicium tiba-tiba. Terlebih kau laki-laki dan sahabat priamu menciummu! Oh Tuhan, aku sungguh malu.

"Ciuman persahabatan. Itu ciuman persahabatan.." ucapku karena Gaara tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Hehehe..Arigatou Naruto. Lain kali aku yang akan memberi ciuman persahabatan kepadamu" senyum terukir dibibirnya. Perasaan malu ini sedikit berubah menjadi bahagia.

"Jangan lebih dari yang tadi ya Gaara! Atau itu bukan ciuman persahabatan lagi namanya" godaku

"Haha...Aku tak janji. Sudahlah aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan"

Kami saling melambaikan tangan. Setelah ia masuk kedalam lift aku pun masuk kedalam apartemenku. Aku senang, Gaara lebih banyak tertawa tadi. Berkat ciuman itu ia lebih bahagia. Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika perasaan ini tak bisa dipendam lagi?

* * *

Kiba memberikan sekotak ramen instan, Lee memberikanku topi bulu berbentuk wajah rubah yang sangat imut. Aku kira Lee akan memberikanku sesuatu yang aneh mengingat dia juga sedikit aneh. Hehe..

Gaara memberikanku boneka Kyubi yang sangat kuinginkan pada saat kami berdua melewati etalase toko boneka. Padahal dia sempat mengejekku yang seperti anak kecil, dan sekarang dia bahkan yang membelikanku boneka rubah berekor sembilan ini. Aku yakin harganya pasti mahal. Dia itu memang sih anak orang kaya tapi mengapa boros sekali. Mungkin aku harus memarahinya sesekali.

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan, dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang paling bahagia. Terlebih ketika insiden ciuman pertamaku yang kuberikan pada Gaara. Ya aku bahagia namun malu juga. Aku berharap Gaara tak menganggap aku orang yang agresif. atau lebih buruknya seorang Gay!

* * *

'tok..tok'

Aku sudah siap untuk tidur, seandainya suara gedoran pintu itu tak mengusikku. Siapa yang bertamu ke apartemenku malam-malam begini bahkan sudah jam 12 malam.

"Ya, sebentar"

Dengan rasa malas dan amat terpaksa kubuka pintu dan

'cklek'

Tak ada seorang pun. Aku yakin semua penghuni apartemen seudah tidur atau paling tidak mereka sedang melakukan 'olahraga malam'. Mungkinkah hantu? aku sudah merinding ketakutan, kalian tahukan aku paling takut dengan hantu..

"tolong adopsi aku"

"UWAAAA!"

"Adopsi aku, baka!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Adopsi aku!"

Sungguh aku sudah hampir kencing dicelana. Bagaimana caranya anak kecil ini (kurasa umurnya sekitar 8 -10 tahunan) bisa tahu apartemenku? Lalu mengapa dari sekian banyak rumah dan manusia, mengapa harus aku yang harus mengadopsinya! Dan ini sudah tengah malam!sekali lagi, MENGAPA?

Aku yakin tak akan yang percaya bahwa anak ini adalah gelandangan atau orang yang sedang kesusahan. Yang kulihat sekarang, anak ini seperti anak orang kaya. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya hitam mengkilap, belum lagi bajunya , sepatunya, dan aromanya. DIA TAK PANTAS DITOLONG.

Ah, mungkinkah dia tersesat karena kehilangan orangtuanya lalu tak punya Hp untuk menghubungi keluarganya dan butuh tempat menginap? Atau dia ini sedang ada masalah dengan orangtuanya dan kabur dari rumah? Ya alasan kedua pasti benar. Jahat sekali aku jika tak membantunya! Baiklah akan aku izinkan ia bermalam diapartemenku dan besok aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Ide bagus!

"Adik kecil, Aku tak bisa mengadopsimu, tapi aku akan biarkan kau bermalam diapartemenku. Kau pasti capek kan adik kecil? Masuklah"

"Hn"

Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu? Padahal aku berharap ia mengucapkan 'Terimakasih banyak nii-san' padaku. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Hanya gumaman..

"Hei bocah, siapa namamu?" tanyaku setelah kami duduk di sofa. (aku hanya punya satu sofa)

"Sasuke"

"Marga mu?" tanyaku. Bukankah sangat aneh ketika kau hidup di Jepang namun kau tak memiliki nama keluargamu setelah nama kecilmu.

"Tidak ada. Cukup panggil aku Sasuke saja. Dan namamu Namikaze Naruto kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku Sasuke?" sungguh aneh anak ini.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, hal sesederhana itu sangat gampang bagiku"

'twitch'

"Oh ya, kau ada makanan apa? Aku lapar"

'twitch'

"Setelah makan aku mau tidur di kasur, aku tak mau tidur di lantai. Jadi aku mau kau mengalah demi aku"

'TWITCH'

"ARGGHHHH! Apa-apaan kau ini ha?! Kau pikir kau raja dan aku ini pelayanmu? Ini apartemen ku! Jangan sok berkuasa, dasar kau penumpang kurang ajar! Jangan karena kau anak kecil kau bisa memperlakukan aku sesuka hatimu!" kujambak rambut pirangku menahan amarahku. Apa anak kecil jaman sekarang tak ada sopan santun?

"Hn"

Hanya dua kata? Hanya itu jawabannya?

"ARGHHHH... BESOK KAU HARUS PERGI DARI APARTEMENKU!"

"Tidak bisa" jawabnya singkat.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku akan mengantarmu pada keluargamu!"

"Keluargaku tidak ada di Jepang, atau dibelahan bumi mana pun"

Oh sial. Apa dia yatim piatu sepertiku juga?

"Lalu dimana keluargamu? Atau adakah orang yang kau kenal di sini? Mengapa kau minta aku untuk mengadopsimu Sasuke?"

"Mengapa kau bodoh sekali sih. Kelurgaku tak ada di belahan bumi manapun. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang kukenal maupun yang mengenalku. Aku disini juga karena kau dobe!"

Karena aku? Atau jangan-jangan dia ini anak dari wanita malamnya kakek ? aku tahu kakekku itu orang yang mesum tingkat akut. Jadi mungkinkah dia anaknya kakek yang minta diasuh karena ibunya sudah meninggal? Bagaimana aku harus mengurusnya?

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bisa-bisa otakmu yang dobe itu konslet"

'crush'

'twitch'

"AKU TIDAK DOBE, TEME! DAN DARI MANA KAU DAPATKAN TOMAT ITU?" apa dia pesulap?

"Hn. Entahlah. Aku tak akan memberitahumu"

"ARGHHH!"

Tuhan, bukankah yang kuharapkan hanyalah kebahagian? Mengapa kau mendatangkan iblis kecil ini ke apartemenku? Bisa-bisa kebahagian itu hanya menjadi mimpi belaka jika ia terus bersamaku. Pokoknya aku harus menyingkirkannya dari kehidupanku.

* * *

Sasuke tidak mau makan masakanku padahal aku rela dengan mata mengantuku,aku memasakannya telur dadar. Dan aku mencoba sabar dengan sikapnya yang sombong itu yang tidak mau makan telur dadar buatanku yang sedikit kehitaman. Lalu dia juga tidak mau tidur di sofa atau dimanapun kecuali dikasurku yang ukurannya tak seberapa itu. Dan jadilah dia tidur dikasur yang sama denganku. Kepalanya berbantalkan bantal yang sama denganku dan itu membuatku harus mengalah agar kepalanya yang berambutkan pantat unggas itu dapat secara penuh merasakan bantalku, dan bahkan gulingku juga sepenuhnya ia yang mengusai. Dan untunglah kami tak bersatukan selimut. Mungkin aku akan menjerit semalaman karena menahan kesal dan amarah. Sebenarnya siapa yang berstatuskan tuan rumah dan penumpang disini?

Namun aku senang, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lamanya aku memiliki teman tidur. Terlebih aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke sangat menenangkan. Mengapa ia sangat wangi padahal dia tak mandi?

Dan suhu tubuhnya sangat hangat.. ya suhu tubuh anak-anak memang hangat. Ternyata sempitnya kasurku menghasilkan sedikit kelebihan. Dan satu lagi, wajahnya saat tertidur sangat imut sekaligus tampan.. Hhehe...

* * *

 _Aku merasa bagai terbang keawan, ah mimpi yang indah. Sayap-sayapnya bak malaikat dengan bulu-bulu halus berwarna hitam yang berterbangan itu menyelimuti tubuhku lalu tangannya yang besar dan kekar dan besar memelukku. Bau Sasuke.._

* * *

 **To be Continued..**


	2. Marahnya Sasuke

Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika jam sudah menunjukan angka 9 lewat 30 pagi (ah, mungkin bisa dibilang siang juga). Lagian tak ada gunanya juga bangun pagi-pagi hari ini, shiftku bekerjaku hari ini tepat malam hari.

Ketika ku terbangun, bocah itu tak ada lagi ditempat tidurku. Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah pergi dari rumahku? Jika hal itu terjadi maka aku akan sangat bersyukur dan akan rajin-rajin ke gereja. Ketika aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ke dapur, aroma sedap langsung menyambut indra penciumanku. Mungkinkah masakan tetangga nembus kedinding apartemenku yang kedap suara ini? Hhehe itu mana mungkin! Lalu siapa yang memasak? Apa mungkin..

"Sasuke-chan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Itu berbahaya!"

Sungguh aku sangat panik melihat bagaimana lihainya Sasuke menggunakan komporku, menggerakan spatula dengan ahlinya, bahkan dengan bantuan kursi kecil yang membuatnya sedikit tambah tinggi itu tak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa takutku jika sesuatu terjadi dengan dapurku! Maksudku, Sasuke juga..

"Dasar dobe! Aku sedang memasak untuk kita berdua. Hush..Jangan mengganggu!" ucapnya sambil mengarakan spatulanya yang kuyakin sangat panas itu kewajahku. Lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Tapi kau masih terlalu kecil Sasuke! Ini berbahaya untuk anak seusiamu main masak-masakan seperti ini.. Biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Aku tidak lemah sepertimu!"

'twitch'

Sungguh menyebalkan sekali anak ini! Jika apartemenku terbakar karena ulahnya, siapa yang akan tanggung jawab?

Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang agar aku bisa menggendongnya dan turun dari kursi, namun aku tak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya. MENGAPA TUBUH KECILNYA BERAT SEKALI?

"Kau pikir tubuh lemahmu itu bisa mengangkat tubuhku? Butuh waktu 1000 tahun bagimu dobe!" ucapnya, bahkan sama sekali tak melihat wajahku. KESAL SEKALI !

'Tek'

Dia mematikan kompor gasku lalu sesekali mengaduk nasi dengan sepatula.

"Ambil piring dan sendok" perintahnya padaku yang lebih tua dari pada dia ini. Dan mengapa aku harus menurutinya? Huft.. Salahkan aroma masakannya yang mengundang selera itu.

Pokoknya Aku harus menjauhkan dia dari kehidupanku. SEGERA!

* * *

Walau berat dan amat terpaksa, kuakui masakan Sasuke yang walaupun hanya nasi goreng sederhana ini sangaattt enak seperti masakan di restoran yang pernah kukunjungi bersama Gaara. Bukan hanya nasi goreng bahkan ia membuatkan ku susu. Hey dari mana dia dapat susu itu? Aku tak pernah ingat punya stok susu di lemariku, ya lemari tempat ku menyimpan stok makanan (karena aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli kulkas).

"Minum susumu Naruto" titah nya bak Raja.

"Tapi aku tak suka susu Sasuke"

"Jadi kau tak menghargai usahaku?" tatapnya tajam ke arahku, mengerikan sekali.

"Baiklah. Baiklah.. Aku akan meminumnya. Tapi lain kali jangan membuatkan susu lagi untukku"

"Hn"

Kuminum segelas susu rasa vanilla hangat itu. Enak juga ternyata! Tapi mengapa aku harus bilang 'lain kali' pada Sasuke tadi? Crap! Bukannya aku harus menyingkirkannya?

Dia sangat mengganggu, dan juga cara dia memandangiku meminum susu juaga sangat mengganggu!

"Jadi kau tidak suka susu Naruto? Yang kulihat malah kau sangat menikmati 'susu'ku" ucapnya dengan diakhiri seringai yang tak patut dilakukan oleh anak ingusan seperti dia.

"Susu mu? Apa kau siluman sapi? Hhe..Kau ini lebih cocok disebut iblis"

Kena kau!

Dia menggendikkan bahunya sambil meminum kopinya. HEY! dari mana dia dapat bubuk kopi? Aku bahkan tak pernah minum kopi!

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku akan selalu bersamamu!"

'tak' (Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya dimeja)

"Anggap saja aku ini keluargamu yang selalu berada disampingmu baik suka maupun duka, keluarga yang akan membuatmu tertawa dan menangis, dan yang akan membuatmu bahagia sampai akhir.

Aku membulatkan mataku, terkejut mendengarkan perkataannya barusan. Tak ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya bahkan dalam bola matanya yang mengingatkanku pada gelapnya langit malam itu. Mengapa dia seperti itu? Bahkan anak kecil bisa mengucapkan hal yang berisi seperti janji pernikahan? Dunia mulai gila.

"A..a..apa kau sudah frustasi karena dicampakkan keluargamu Sasuke-chan? Walau aku tak sepenuhnya mengerti maksudmu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk.."

"AKU TAK MEMILIKI KELUARGA SEKARANG! KAU KELUARGAKU!" bentaknya.

Aku terkejut, aku takut. Selama Sasuke membentakku tadi rasanya sesuatu dalam tubuhku, di dalam perutku seperti ada yang melesak keluar. Sakit sekali rasanya. Kucengkram perutku kuat-kuat dan menjerit sekuat tenagaku. Seseorang, tolong hentikan rasa seperti pusaran yang menikam ini diperutku. Gaara..Lee...Kiba.. siapa pun, tolong aku! Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Sa..Sasukeh.. to..tolong akh..Sakit sekali"

Sasuke berdiri angkuh didepanku yang kini sudah terjatuh dari sofa dan menggelinjang di lantai. Bahkan saat tangan lemahku mencoba meraih Sasuke, dengan kejamnya ia tepis tanganku.

"Hahaha..Sakitkan Naru-chan?"

Aku hanya menggigit bibirku yang tlah berdarah, panas..sakit..sakit..

Antara sadar dan tidak, kulihat bola mata Sasuke menjadi merah. Tubuhnya yang pendek makin lama makin tinggi sampai mencapai tinggi orang dewasa. Gaya rambut Sasuke bahkan kini sudah berubah menjadi lebih panjang dan menutupi sebelah yang menjadi ciri-ciri Sasuke kecil telah berubah menjadi Seseorang yang tak kukenali lagi. Yang kulihat ini adalah iblis, malaikat pencabut nyawa, monsterkah? Aku tak tahu. Benarkah apa yang kulihat ini, Tuhan?

"Sii..siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah.

Orang itu pun mengeluarkan seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan. Lalu saat kuku-kuku jari hitam tangannya menjadi memanjang kumundurkan tubuhku karena orang itu terus mendekatiku. Namun hal itu sia-sia..

"Kau mau pergi kemana Naruto. Kau mengapa menjauh dariku? Padahal semalaman kau memelukku erat"

Aku tak bisa melawan tangannya yang menyingkap bajuku sampai menampakkan perutku. Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Dia menyeringai lagi.

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

"SAKIT..SAKIT..ARGGHHH! AMPUNI AKU! AMPUNI AKU! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Jeritanku, air mataku, permohonanku, tak menghentikannya untuk terus mengukir kulit perutku dengan kukunya yang tajam. Aku tak tahu berapa banyak darah yang keluar dari perutku, berapa lebar luka yang ia buat, atau masihkah aku dapat melihat matahari besok? Melihat wajah teman-temanku. Wajah Gaara..

"HAHHAHAA.."

'syup'

Dua buah sayap keluar melalui punggungnya. Sayap dengan warna hitam disertai dengan bulu-bulu hitamnya yang halus berterbangan. Memenuhi ruanganku. Seharusnya indah sekali.. Tapi aku takut sekali dengan makhluk yang masih mengukir perutku. Saat kedua sayapnya makin melebar hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh kami, aku langsung menyadari : ini baunya Sasuke. Sasuke melakukan ini padaku?

Sayup-sayup kudengar dia tertawa lagi dengan gaya psikopatnya. Dan setelah kurasakan ciuman diperutku, selanjutnya adalah gelap. Gelap sekali.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan saat kulihat kearah jam digitalku ternyata jam sudah menunjukan angka 09.30 pagi. Kulihat Sasuke masih tertidur disampingku. Kulihat kearah wajahnya yang tengah terlelap dengan damainya itu, polos sekali ya wajah anak kecil.

Aku berencana untuk tidur lagi namun Kurasakan sesuatu yang aneh diperutku. Rasanya sedikit sakit dan gatal. Saat kusingkap bajuku, aku berteriak.

"KAPAN AKU PUNYA TATO DIPERUTKU?"

Aneh! Aku tak pernah ingat sejak kapan tanda yang berbentuk seperti segel yang memutari pusarku ini bersarang dengan indahnya diperutku. Ya, tato atau mungkin segel ini sangat berseni perutku dan menggaruknya.

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah ribut? Apa yang terjadi ha?!"

"Sasuke, lihat perutku! Tanda ini tiba-tiba berada di Perutku" ucapku pada Sasuke yang baru terbangun.

"Biar kulihat. Coba angkat lebih tinggi bajumu"

Kuturuti perintahnya. Dan saat tangan Sasuke memeriksa tanda diperutku dengan jari-jari kecilnya aku hanya bisa menahan geli.

"Bagus juga. Ternyata kau tipe orang yang suka mengukir tato diperut ya. Dasar 'M'!"

"Hei, aku tidak suka tato dan tak pernah mentato tubuhku! Dan aku bukan masochist!"

Namun Sasuke tak menggubrisku dan langsung keluar kamarku dan meninggalkanku. Kuelus tanda diperutku yang sebelumnya sedikit berdenyut dan gatal namun setelah Sasuke memegang perutku, rasa yang mengganggu itu jadi hilang. Aneh sekali.

* * *

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke tak membawa baju sehelai pun selain baju yang melekat dibadannya. Bahkan cd pun dia tak ada jadi terpaksa aku harus berbagi pakaian luar maupun dalam dengannya. Untunglah aku masih menyimpan baju-bajuku saat masih seusianya.

Aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Sebelum jam 7 malam maka waktu yang kupunya hanya kuhabiskan dengan menonton tv atau keluar jika Gaara atau kedua temanku mengajakku. Tapi sekarang ada Sasuke, kebutuhan hidupku pasti bertambah dan aku juga harus membelikannya beberapa helai pakaian. Dia sangat tidak cocok dengan baju full colour yang kupunya. Mungkin aku harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan, aku juga sangat bosan.

"Sasu-chan mau ikut aku belanja tidak?" tanyaku saat ia tengah duduk di sofa dengan memakan tomat yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

"Namaku bukan Sasu-chan!"

'twitch'

Huh sabar Naruto.

"S-A-S-U-K-E –sama, mau ikut Naru-chan belanja atau tidak?"

Dia melihatku sebentar, lalu tersenyum yang menurutku merendahkanku itu.

"Baiklah Naru-chan"

'twitch'

Sekali lagi, sabar Naruto. Dia masih anak kecil.

Dan jadi lah aku dan Sasuke pergi belanja bersama. Lucu juga rasanya..Seperti memiliki adik.

* * *

Sasuke tidak memiliki sisi imut sedikit pun. Padahal aku sangat ingin memperlakukannya seperti adik kecil yang sangat rapuh dan memerlukan pertolongan orang dewasa sepertiku ; misalnya menyebrangi ia berjalan saat jalan sedang ramai, atau berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.. Sayangnya Sasuke bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian, bahkan ia yang memegang tanganku saat menyebrangi jalan. Sebenarnya siapa yang tua dan yang muda sekarang?

Saat kami sudah sampai di mini market, Sasuke memaksaku memasukan 2 kilo tomat kedalam keranjang belanjaku. Aku ingin melarangnya andai saja aku lebih ahli berdebat dengannya yang belagu minta ampun itu.

Sedangkan yang kubeli hanyalah kebutuhan sehari-hari selain ramen karena aku sudah punya satu kotak ramen. Hhhee..

Saat kulewati barisan yang menjual minuman, kuambil sebungkus bubuk kopi dan susu. Rasanya seperti _dejavu_..

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka susu?" tanya Sasuke saat kumasukan dua bungkus kopi dan susu dalam keranjangku.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin belajar minum susu" jawabku asal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kopi?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpannya. Mungkin suatu saat aku membutuhkannya"ucapku tersenyum

"Baguslah. Ayo kita belanja lagi"perintahnya dan aku hanya mengikuti langkah kecilnya mencari barang yang harus kubeli lagi.

^x^

"Siapa anak ini Naruto? Tampan sekali dia" tanya Ino, kasir di minimarket tempatku dan Sasuke belanja saat kami hendak membayar belanjaan. Dia temanku walau tak cukup akrab.

Kuusap helai rambut Sasuke,

"Dia.." apa yang harus kubilang?

"Aku sepupunya, keluarganya. Aku tinggal bersama Naruto dan aku minta kau jangan pernah berpikiran kotor pada Naruto" ucap Sasuke. Matanya berkilatan marah. Bahkan Ino sampai tercengang.

Ada apa dengannya? Ino berpikiran kotor padaku? dia gila!

"maafkan dia Ino. Dia memang kurang memiliki sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua. Hehe"

"Tak apa Naruto" jawab ino, tersenyum.

"cih"

"SASUKE!" bentakku.

* * *

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti pada Ino, Sasuke? Ino berpikiran kotor padaku? Kau bercanda ya?" tanyaku saat kami baru saja keluar dari minimarket tadi. Sasuke juga membantuku membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Dia benci orang yang suka mencari perhatian sepertimu. Itu dalam pikirannya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau membahas hal itu lagi"

Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkanku. Aku juga mempercepat langkahku, namun tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya membuatku harus berlari dengan menenteng kantung belanja yang berat dan mencari Sasuke yang menghilang entah kemana. Anak itu, aku yakin dia pasti bisa tersesat. Merepotkan sekali.

Jalanan yang licin dan hulu lalang pejalan kaki yang saling berusaha mencari tempat berteduh dan berulang kali manabrak bahuku membuatku hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak ada orang yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Arigat.."

"Hati-hati kalau jalan Dobe! Atau kau akan mati terinjak!"

"Sasuke dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Kau ini memang meny..."

"Aku tahu kau khawatir Naruto. Tapi aku dibelakangmu dari tadi" dan dia tersenyum.

* * *

Aku tahu dia tak suka saat aku memegang tangannya secara paksa. Aku tak ingin dia lari lagi dan membuatku harus mencarinya.

Tangan Sasuke dingin. Mungkinkah karena hujan? Dan aku bahkan tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya itu, apa salahnya aku memegang tanggannya? Seharusnya Sasuke tak perlu melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan membalikan keadaan menjadi dia yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau ini.. mengapa aku tidak boleh menggenggam tanganku ha?!"

"Aku yang akan menjagamu"

Lagi-lagi, dia anak kecil yang aneh.

Begitu sampai dirumah, setelah mengganti baju. Sasuke membantuku meletakkan barang belanjaan dilemari penyimpanan makananku. Aku sempat tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke karena tidak akan pernah merasakan dinginnya tomat. Kasian juga melihatnya.

"Aku lapar!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku tak pandai memasak soalnya" jawabku

"Sudahlah. Biar aku yang memasak"

Sasuke langsung bersiap siap untuk memasak, namun melihat ia yang melompat-lompat untuk mencapai lemari yang cukup tinggi baginya membuatku tertawa.

"Butuh bantuan ?" godaku

"Tidak sama sekali"

Lalu saat ia menggeser kursi kecil dan dapat mencapai tingginya lemari, membuatku sedikit merasakan _dejavu._ Dan aku baru ingat, kalau aku belum ada sarapan tadi pagi dan tidak merasa lapar sedikit pun.

"Hati-hati Sasuke, atau tanganmu bisa berdarah"ucapku saat ia sedang menggenggam pisau.

"Hn"

Aku hanya melihatnya memotong tomat dengan ahlinya. Dan yang kulakukan hanya mengawasinya memasak , tentu saja aku masih sayang dengan apartemen peninggalan kakekku ini. Aku cukup menikmati suasana ini sebelum suara gedoran pintu mengusikku.

'Tok..tok'

"Sasuke, hati-hati ya. Aku mau membuka pintu sebentar"

"Hn"

Walau dengan perasaan tak ikhlas meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian didapur (karena aku takut terjadi kebakaran dan terlukanya Sasuke), kubuka juga pintu apartemenku, dan ;

"Sore,Naruto" sapa 'dia' pria yang kucium tadi malam.

"Sore juga Gaara, masuklah" ucapku tersenyum bahagia.

Saat kami sudah duduk di Sofa, Gaara terus menatapku. Jujur hal itu membuatku tak nyaman dan jantungku terus berdetak. Tolong Tuhan, semoga Gaara tidak membahas tentang ciuman itu lagi.

"Naru.."

'cup'

Tepat disudut bibirku, tempat dimana aku menciumnya tadi malam.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukannya, itu ciuman persahabatan? Kau yang bilang sendiri padakukan?" Ucapnya, sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kupalingkan wajahku agar luput dari mata emerald Gaara. Sungguh aku berharap Gaara tak mendengar detak jantungku.

"Naruto.. "

"hem..?"

Gaara menangkupkan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan wajahku. Apa Gaara akan menciumku lagi? Atau dia akan... Oh Tuhan, jantungku..

"Aku.. Aku menci.."

"KURAANG AJAAR KAAUUU!"

Sasuke! Aku lupa dengan Sasuke.

'Brak!'

'bug'

"Argh!"

* * *

Sasuke yang marah.. _Dejavu sekali.._

* * *

 **To be Continued..**

 **Thanks buat yang udah mereview dan membaca fic saya :)**


	3. Kematian Gaara

Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Mengapa aku tak bisa meggerakkan semua anggota tubuhku? Tanganku, kakiku, semua anggota tubuhku bahkan aku tak bisa menggerakkan bola mataku. Tuhan, tolong..tolong.. aku ingin menghentikan Sasuke, mencegahnya untuk memukul Gaara, menghantam tubuh Gaara yang tlah tak sadarkan diri itu!

"Sasuke..hiks..Sasuke, tolong hentikan! Gaara bisa mati karena kau!" mohonku yang entah keberapa kalinya berharap ia mau mengasihaniku.

"GAARAA!"

Aku tak tahu.. Aku bingung.. Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Pada Gaara yang tak memiliki kesalahan apapun?!

Siapa anak didepanku ini? Aku berharap dia bukan anak kecil sombong yang selalu bersikap dewasa, anak kecil yang datang ke apartemenku dengan misteriusnya dan selalu membuatku kesal, AKU BERHARAP DIA BUKAN SASUKE!

"BERHENTI MENYAKITI GAARAA! DASAR MONSTER!"

Dia bahkan tak menggubrisku, dia terus menginjak tubuh Gaara yang sudah belumuran darah dan semakin pucat itu. Air mata terus mengalir dari shapire ku. Aku tak mau Gaara mati Tuhan! Karena..

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara..gomen.." lirihku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

'syup'

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke didepan ku. Ya tepat dihadapanku! memandang sinis kewajahku, menjijikkan! Sekaligus menakutiku. Aku tak bisa lari, aku tak bisa menjauhkan tangan kecilnya yang menarik kerah bajuku sehingga membuat wajahku mendekat kewajahnya yang berhiaskan bola mata berwarna merah pekat itu. Mata itu menatap tajam tepat ke bola mataku dan semakin membuat air mataku mengalir deras.

"Tolong..tolong..lepaskan aku Sasuke..Tolong..." mohonku padanya.

"Aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia! Bukan dia, atau pun makhluk lain! Camkan itu!"

"OMONG KOSONG! KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBUATKU BAHAGIA! KAU MONSTER!" bentakku tepat diwajahnya. Aku tau pasti dia semain murka padaku.

"HAHAHA..Aku monster katamu? "

"LALU KAU INI APA HA?! KAU BUKAN MANUSIA, Kau..bukan Sasuke yang ku kenal.."

"Bukannya aku ini monster dimatamu?"

"Kau sudah menyakiti Gaara, mengapa kau melakukan itu? Apa salah Gaara padamu? Apa Sasuke?! Kau.. mungkin, mungkin ini menjijikan bagimu.."

"..Tapi kau menyakiti Gaara, pria yang kucintai! Dia yang akan membautku bahagia! Bukan kau! Tidak juga orang lain.. hanya dia" Kuberanikan untuk mengakui perasaanku didepannya dan membalas tatapan menusuknya itu dengan hal yang serupa.

"Jadi begitu ya.. Kalau kau memang sangat mencintai pria itu, mengapa kau tidak menyusulnya saja Naru-chan?"

'husy'

'brak'

"Arghh, sakitt.."

Angin kencang yang entah datang dari mana membuat tubuhku malayang lalu punggungku menabrak tv ku yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping..

Aku tak mengenali makhluk didepanku ini. Pria dewasa yang berwajah tampan dengan tatapan yang amat mengerikan itu mendekatiku. Dia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dan memegang sebuah sabit yang berwarna senada dengan jubahnya. Dan itu membuat ku mengingat sesuatu .. sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Terlebih sayapnya dan aromanya. Tapi dimana, dan kapan?

Aku hanya terpaku ditempatku yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca tv. Saat dia menundukan tubuhnya didepanku seketika aku menjadi gagu.

"Kau penasaran kan, siapa sebenarnya aku ini?"

"hiks..hiks..Am..ampuni aku" aku takut dengan sabitnya yang setiap saat siap mencincang tubuhku itu.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti tuanku, tapi.. kau juga harus tahu ini pertama kalinya bagiku memiliki sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Jadi aku tak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja"

Aku tak menolak saat ia menggendongku dan meletakkanku disamping Gaara yang penuh luka cabik. Aku menangis, aku ingin menyentuhnya, membelai wajahnya. Dan anehnya aku dapat menggerakan tanganku walau terasa amat berat.

"Gaara..hiks..Gaara.." lirihku saat aku menggenggam tangannya.

Aku menyesal mengapa aku lebih mementingkan perasaaan orang lain dari pada mendengar perasaanku sendiri. Seharusnya aku menerima cinta Gaara..mengakuiku perasaanku.

* * *

Aku marah dengan diriku sendiri, mengapa aku tidak bisa marah pada orang didepanku ini? Mengapa aku tak bisa melawan saat ia memaksa lepas genggaman tanganku pada tangan dingin Gaara. Mengapa aku enggan untuk melawannya saat dia semakin mendekati tubuhku dan hampir menindih tubuhku. Saat ini aku pun hanya bisa pasrah saat ia menyingkap bajuku dan mengusap tanda seperti tatto diperutku dengan lembut.

"Sasukehh..." Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku..

Saat kurasakan lumatan lembut dibibirku oleh bibirnya, aku tak kuasa melawan atau menolaknya. Anehnya jantungku malah berdetak lebih cepat, yang kurasakan bukan rasa takut namun.. entahlah.. perasaan ini sama dengan perasaanku saat bersama Gaara.. ini cinta!

Dia tersenyum setelah mengakhiri ciumannya dibibirku, lagi-lagi mengelus perutku. Saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku dan membisikan ;

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, The Black Angel, berjanji akan selalu disamping Tuanku dan akan membuatnya bahagia karena mencintaiku"

Aku tertegun sesaat dan tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Perutku sakit sekali. Aku menjerit meminta bantuan Sasuke, memohon padanya. Namun setelah lama menunggu dia akhirnya mau mengelus perutku lagi dan sakitnya hilang begitu saja. Nyaman dan membuatku mengantuk.

"Oyasumi Naruto"

* * *

'bugh'

"Ah, gomen" (ucap pejalan kaki yang menabrak bahu Naruto dari arah yang berlawanan dan membuatnya terjatuh)

"Dobe, mengapa kau melamun dijalan ha?!"

Aku tersadar. Dimana aku? Mengapa aku di tempat ini ? Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Lagi-lagi aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, ya, hal yang tak seharusnya kulupakan. Kulihat orang yang berlalu lalang memakai pakaian serba hitam disekitarku. Dan Sasuke, dia membantuku berdiri. Dia memegang sebuket bunga mawar. Mawar hitam..

"Kau melamun lagi Naruto! Cepatlah sebelum hujan turun, atau kita tidak akan bisa mengunjungi makam Gaara"

"Makam Gaara? Apa Gaara sudah meninggal?" tanyaku. Mengapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa ya Tuhan? kulihat sekelilingku dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedang berada di kompleks pemakaman.

"Dia sudah meninggal sejak seminggu yang lalu. Cepatlah Naruto"

Seminggu yang lalu? Mengapa aku tidak tahu? Kemana saja aku? Aku tak pantas disebut teman Gaara.

* * *

Saat sampai dikuburan Gaara aku tak bisa menangis sedikit pun walau kupaksa untuk menangis dengan mengingat kenangan berhargaku dengannya tetap saja nihil! Bagaimana aku bisa menangis sedangkan tak ada satupun memori yang berkesan tentang Gaara di otakku.

Sasuke meletakkan mawar hitam yang ia bawa diatas kuburan Gaara lalu ia berdoa. Aku lalu mengikuti aksinya. Dan aku berdoa pada Tuhan semoga Gaara berada ditempat terbaik disisi-Nya.

Aku mengusap batu nisan Gaara, menempelkan keningku di sana sambil menyanyikan lagu kematian. Guntur dan kilat saling bersautan di langit yang mendung dan semakin gelap. Aku menangis.. aku menangis, mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat kenanganku bersama Gaara?

"Hiks..Gomen Gaara, aku terlambat mengunjungimu. Aku tak bersamamu disaat terakhirmu. Aku berharap kau tak membenciku karena..aku lupa semua hal yang indah yang mungkin pernah kita alami. Gomen.. bukan aku bermaksud melupakanmu, tapi.. entahlah.. aku merasa kau orang yang berharga bagiku" untuk sesaat aku larut dalam kesedihanku.

Kuusap air mataku yang mengalir. Kulihat Sasuke yang terus memandangi kuburan Gaara. Mungkinkah ia takut? Ah, kurasa lebih baik kami cepat pulang ke apartementku sebelum hujan turun atau lebih buruknya hujan badai.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke, kau bisa sakit nanti"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, dobe!"

"Dasar Teme menyebalkan! Sudahlah, ayo!"

' _aku pulang dulu, Gaara, jika kita berjumpa lagi aku harap kau mau bercerita tentang kita berdua'_

* * *

Aku dan Sasuke kini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati secangkir susu untukku dan kopi untuknya.

Hening sekali. Sasuke hanya menikmati kopinya tanpa mempedulikanku yang terus menatapnya. Entahlah, mengapa wajahnya itu sangat imut dan tampan secara bersamaan? Hhehe

Diluar sedang hujan badai.. huh, sesuai prekdisiku.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu bahkan Aku lupa kapan hari terakhir aku bekerja? Bukan hanya itu saja. Bahkan banyak hal yang kulupa terlebih alasan kematian Gaara. Apa yang kulakukan selama seminggu terakhir? Aku yakin Sasuke pasti tahu.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa penyebab kematian Gaara?"

"Dia kecelakaan. Mobil yang ia kendarai bertabrakan dengan truk pengangkut balok kayu. Banyak korban jiwa selain Gaara, dan berita ini menjadi trending news di seluruh Jepang" jelas Sasuke santai.

"Kemana saja aku? Apa yang kulakukan hingga, hingga aku tak tahu apa pun?"

"Kau bersama Gaara saat itu, dan kau satu-satunya yang selamat dan hanya mengalami amnesia kecil saja"

Ah ya, aku baru menyadari bahwa kepalaku masih berbalutkan perban. Tapi anehnya tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun dikepalaku. Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar dan memang itulah yang terjadi padaku?

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku dirawat?"

'slurp'

Setelah meminum kopinya Sasuke pun menjawab pertanyaanku

"Tentu saja, aku yang merawat dan menemanimu. Dan aku juga sudah bekerja"

Sasuke sudah memiliki pekerjaan? Anak kecil seperti dia mana mungkin ada orang yang mau memperkerjakannya?

"Oke. Dimana kau bekerja?" aku mencoba percaya padanya.

"Di tempat kau bekerja. Restoran cepat saji. Kiba yang menawariku pekerjaan"

"Oh, begitu" gumamku.

Gaara yang meninggal, aku yang amnesia, dan Sasuke yang bekerja.. Aku bagai berada dalam mimpi.

* * *

Suara derasnya hujan membuatku malas untuk melakukan apapun, terlebih rasanya tubuhku sakit semua jadi kuputuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhku ditempat tidurku. Mengistirahatkan otakku yang tlah telalu banyak berpikir.

Kupejamkan mataku yang semakin berat dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Pakai selimut Naruto. Atau kau akan sakit" perintah Sasuke yang kuyakin baru selesai mandi. Rambut basahnya yang lepek adalah buktinya.

Bahkan dia yang memakaikan ku selimut. Kurasa dia tahu kalau kepalaku sangat pusing.

"Arigatou Sasuke. Kau sangat membantu"

"Kau mau makan?" tanyanya

"Sebenarnya aku mau makan ramen. Hhehhe"

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan"

"Hey, aku hanya becanda Sasuke. Aku tidak selera makan" cegahku. Melihat dia yang sangat _care_ itu membuatku senang. Mungkin besok saja aku menyuruhnya..

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja Sasuke"

Kupat-patkan kasurku agar Sasuke tidur disebelahku. Dan dia menurutiku.

Aku suka aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ini berbeda dengan wangi sabun. Ini seperti aroma yang hanya Sasuke yang punya, aroma mint yang amat menenangkan. Namun ada yang aneh denganku. Mengapa aku harus merasa grogi dan salah tingkah saat ini? jantungku.. mengapa kau berdetak lebih cepat? Aku.. tidak! Tidak mungkin aku mencintai anak kecil? Yah itu passti! Ini hanya perasaan bahagia karena ada orang yang peduli padaku..

"Naruto.." panggilnya.

'deg'

Kubalikan badanku menghadapnya, kasur yang sempit membuat wajah kami sangat dekat.

Ini salah!

"Kau tak bisa tidur Sasuke?"

"Aku senang kau masih bersamaku. Maafkan aku"

Sasuke menangis? Kuusap airmatanya. Tak seharusnya dia menangis kan?

"Hehehe.. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Lebih baik kita cepat tidur. Besok aku berencana mengambil shift pagi" hibur ku.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku tak pernah merasa sedih atau bahagia selama aku hidup didunia ini, selain karenamu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

'deg..deg..'

Bukannya ini lucu untuk anak-anak sepertinya mengucapkan hal memalukan barusan? Mengapa aku tak bisa menjahilinya atau tertawa seperti yang biasa kulakukan? Yang terjadi sekarang malah jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku akan menjadi bagian dari kebahagianmu. Aku bersumpah"

"Hentikan mengucapkan hal memalukan Sasuke!"

"Aku bersungguh-sung.."

'cup'

Aku mencium tepat dibibirnya, hanya menempelkan saja selama beberapa detik. Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam. Pasti wajahku juga sama sepertinya?

"I..ittu ciuman selamat malam untuk penggombal sepertimu. Oyasumi!"

Kubalikkan badanku berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu kututupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut agar tak bisa melihat Sasuke.

Mengapa aku bertingkah seperti seorang gadis sih?!

"Arigatou Naruto"

Dan bagaimana aku bisa tidur, jika Sasuke memelukku erat seperti ini?

Salahkah aku yang merebut ciuman pertama seorang anak-anak seperti Sasuke lalu _blushing_? pasti dia akan menganggapku pedophil!

Kusentuh bibirku, dan itu membuatku harus berpikir keras lagi. Apa ini ciuman pertamaku?

* * *

 **To be Continued..**

 **Arigatou minna, buat yang udah membaca dan ngereview ffn saya ^^V**

 **Dan gomen, author gak pernah balas review minna-san semua** **karena koneksi modem saya tuh lola binggo.. makanya author lebih sering update ffn pada waktu dini hari. Tapi auth selalu membaca review kalian semua, dan itu memotivasi sy supaya update kilat.. THx**


	4. Gaara yang baru

**Buat para readers : Black Angel itu artinya dalam bahasa indonesia Zyzi bikin** **Malaikat Iblis** **, bukan Malaikat hitam karena menurut Zyzi hitam itu kan warnanya iblis jadi gitu deh... harap maklum ya. Zyzi merasa lucu aja kalau nyebut Sasuke itu Devil Angel, lebih keren lagi Black Angel. Kalau mau komplain atau bertanya kirim PM aja ya.. Zyzi akan balas :)**

* * *

Hidup ini membosankan bagiku. Aku tlah hidup abadi selama puluhan ribu tahun lamanya. Menjalankan aktivitas yang sama, menemui orang yang sama, dan banyak hal yang membosankan lainnya. Kematian bagiku, seorang malaikat iblis, pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan ini, adalah hal yang tak mungkin jika aku trus terkurung di dalam jeruji raksasa yang disebut istana ini menunggu kematian Kakek tua itu dan menjadi Raja penggantinya yang tak pernah kuinginkan.

Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap helaan nafasku, aku selalu mendengar doa dari semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Doa mereka rata-rata sama ; mereka ingin bahagia, tentunya dengan versi yang berbeda dari semua makhluk.

Prajurit malaikat suci mengabulkan doa mereka dan mereka selalu lalu lalang mengitari jagad raya ini, mengunjungi para pendo'a, memberkahi mereka lalu melaporkan hasil pekerjaan mereka kepada Raja ; Uchiha Madara. Aku bosan! Aku ingin mati dan lenyap dari dunia in seperti keluargaku yang lainnya. Aku sendirian didunia ini, tanpa orang tua, saudara, bahkan makhluk yang kusebut teman atau kekasih.. Jujur saja, aku ingin seperti para prajurit, atau para budak kaum kami (malaikat iblis), setelah melakukan tugas mereka,melapor,dan bereproduksi maka mereka akan mati. Sangat menyenangkan.

Malaikat iblis, dua jiwa berbeda dalam satu tubuh, merupakan makhluk pilihan Dewa. Kami membantu makhluk yang taat dan menghukum mereka yang ingkar.

Ayahku, Ibuku, dan Kakakku tlah mati karena mereka hanya kaum malaikat suci, yang putih bersih.

Dan aku? Aku seharusnya seperti mereka jika saja aku tidak mengabulkan doa penduduk yang akan bahagia jika negara tetangga mereka dilanda kemiskinan, kesukaran dalam hidup, sampai akhirnya mereka(negara tetangga musuh mereka) semua mati.. Setelah itu aku dihukum. Diarak oleh prajurit menuju istana sambil tubuh kecilku dicambuk.. Pada waktu itu aku baru saja terlahir kedunia, aku tak tahu apa salahku! Karena kukira tugas kami, malaikat suci hanyalah mengabulkan do'a. Do'a apapun itu..

Dihadapan raja yang murka dan tlah berubah menjadi iblis, aku hanya terdiam. Aku tak memohon ampunan nya. Aku merasa aku berada di jalan yang benar.

Saat ia menyuruhku untuk sujud, aku tak melakukannya. Kubalas tatapan murkanya dan setelah itu dengan sangat cepatnya ia muncul dihadapanku dan setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ketika aku terbangun, sayap putihku berubah menjadi hitam. Dan aku sadar.. aku bukan malaikat suci lagi. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi saat itu tubuh kecilku tlah berubah menjadi dewasa. Bahkan kini aku sudah memiliki nama keluarga Uchiha; keluarga bangsawan, di namaku. Tak lama kemudian,dia makhluk yang paling kubenci ; Uchiha Madara pun mengumumkan pada semua prajurit, dan budak : Aku lah yang akan menjadi pewaris utama tahta kerajaan setelah kematian Uchiha Madara, yang entah kapan akan terjadi. Dan kehidupan membosankan pun dimulai..

* * *

"Tuhan, Aku ingin kabahagian untuk kedua orangtuaku yang telah meninggal di alam sana, kebahagian untuk teman-temanku, dan kebahagian untuk diriku sendiri; Tuhan aku berharap, aku memiliki keluarga yang baru, dengan orang yang selalu berada disampingku. Amin"

Aku mendengar doa dari seorang pemuda pirang, bernama Namikaze Naruto, Seorang yatim piatu. Para prajurit yang sedang sujud dikakiku selalu siap sedia untuk pergi ke bumi setelah aku mengatakan ; _'Do'a mu kukabulkan'_ lalu mereka pergi atau _'do'a mu tidak dikabulkan'_ dan mereka, para prajuritku terus bersujud kepadaku.

Aku tertarik dengan do'a nya. Terlebih dia sama sepertiku, tidak memiliki keluarga. Aku ingin mengabulkan do'a nya dan menjadi seseorang yang ia anggap keluarganya. Aku ingin aku yang menjalankan tugas ini! bukan para prajuritku. Ini kesempatanku untuk lari dari kerajaan saat tidak ada kakek tua itu yang kini sedang menghadap dewa dan berada di dimensi lain.

Kuaktifkan mata merahku, seketika sayap hitamku mengembang, dan aku pun menjadi malaikat iblis yang ditakuti. Kumanipulasi ingatan mereka, para prajuritku dan budakku yang ta'at agar mereka lupa tentang diriku.

Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari istana neraka itu. Aku tak takut dengan murkanya kakek tua itu, jika ia membunuhku maka aku akan sangat bersyukur pada Dewa. Aku ingin merasakan indahnya hidup, sebelum aku menjadi Raja atau sebelum aku disiksa olah Madara.

* * *

Saat aku sampai di bumi, planet tempat pendo'a yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, aku terkejut dengan perubahan drastis tubuh dewasa ku menjadi sosok sebelum aku menjadi malaikat iblis. Aku kembali menjadi anak kecil. Wujud saat aku mengabulkan do'a yang salah. Mungkin perubahan fisikku ini disebabkan oleh perbedaan waktu antara bumi dan dimensi tak menjadi masalah bagiku.

Ketika aku sampai di tempat tinggalnya, kulihat ia tengah mencium pria berambut merah, tentu saja aku tahu nama pemuda itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Aku terkejut dan ada sedikit penyesalan telah datang kebumi dan mengabulkan do'a nya secara langsung. Apakah aku mengabulkan do'a yang salah lagi?

Namun saat melihat wajah mengantuknya saat membuka pintu untukku, kurasa wajar saja si pria berambut merah itu cinta padanya, karena Namikaze Naruto itu sangat indah. Dan kutarik lagi kata kalau aku menyesal mengabulkan doa nya, karena aku ingin dia bahagia karenaku. Aku tak tahu, mungkin aku menyukainya. Karena hanya dia yang tidak bisa kubaca pikirannya..

* * *

"Pesanan untuk meja 8 sudah siap~" ucap Kiba, koki di restoran tempatku bekerja, dan tentu saja dia sekaligus menjadi sahabatku.

Aku ingin mengambil nampan itu, jika saja tidak diambil Sasuke duluan.

Karena belum ada yang bisa kukerjakan, Kuhampiri Kiba yang sedang memilah milah daun salada.

"Yo Kiba, butuh bantuan?"

"Hehehe, kalau kau jawabannya pasti tidak! Tapi kalau Sasuke yang membantuku, aku pasti sangat senang"

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

Kiba hanya mentertawakanku. Aku sebal dengan Kiba, dan terlebih Sasuke! Aku baru tahu kalau ia sangat giat bekerja dan merebut semua pekerjaan yang harusnya kulakukan. Dia disukai banyak pelanggan, padahal dia tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, tapi mengapa mereka bilang kalau Sasuke itu imut? Beh... dia itu iblis kecil yang sombong!

"kau iri ya pada Sasuke karena dia lebih baik dari pada mu?" tanya Kiba padaku.

"Aku iri pada anak kecil sepertinya? Huh..mana mungkin!"

"Aku tahu pasti berat bagimu untuk mengakuinya. Sejujurnya aku juga iri padanya"

"kau juga?" tanyaku, aku sangat tertarik menunggu jawaban Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya aneh anak kecil sepertinya adalah seorang _work holic_? Karenanya kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu kan?"

Yang dibilang Kiba benar.

Aku hanya memandang kedepan, dari kaca yang membatasi dapur dan kasir kulihat Sasuke sedang mengobrol bersama sepasang suami istri dan anak perempuan mereka yang berambut pink. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat tangan gadis kecil seusianya itu menarik tangannya dan memaksa Sasuke harus duduk bersama mereka. Apa dia bosan? Apa Sasuke merasa senang?

"Dia itu sepupumu kan?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuatku berhenti dari lamunanku. Sasuke sepupuku? Lebih baik kujawab iya.

"Ya"

"Dari pihak ayah atau ibumu?"

Apa yang harus kujawab? Aku bingung.

"Dia..dia dari pihak.. pihak ibuku"

"Ibumu itu seorang uzumaki kan? Bukannya rambut klan uzumaki identik dengan warna merah?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku ingin secepatnya menjauh dari Kiba dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Mengapa otak Kiba sangat encer saat ini?

"Bibiku yang berklan uzumaki menikah dengan ayah Sasuke. Sasuke hampir 100 persen mirip ayahnya" jelasku. Semoga saja Kiba percaya.

Tapi aku yakin ini tidak akan cepat berakhir, karena wajah kiba menggambarkan ketidak puasan.

"Jadi, apa nama klan ayahnya Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Oh, itu..Klan ayah Sasuke adalah.."

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, aku tidak pandai berbohong. Aku juga tak mau menjadi pembohong.

' _Sasuke tolong bantu aku'_

"Uchiha. Klanku adalah Uchiha"

"HEE?!"

Aku dan Kiba terpelongoh melihat Sasuke yang entah dari mana datangnya ini. Bukannya ia masih melayani pelanggan. Dia meletakkan nampan yang sudah kosong itu lalu mencucinya di _washtafel._

"Jadi nama lengkapmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kiba lagi.

" ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanya saja langsung padaku" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, lain kali saja. Hari ini sudah cukup" kata Kiba, lalu bersiap-siap membuatkan kertas pesanan yang Sasuke antarkan tadi.

Saat pandangan kami bertemu, aku mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Dan hanya di jawab dua kata 'Hn' .. hanya itu!

* * *

Gadis kecil yang baru kuketahui namanya itu, Haruno Sakura, hampir setiap hari datang kerestoran tempat ku bekerja. Bahkan saat aku dan Sasuke mendapat shift malam pun dia selalu datang bersama orang tuanya. Dia tidak mau dilayani selain Sasuke dan setelah itu maka mereka akan menahan Sasuke dengan obrolan mereka yang tak kuketahui membahas apa karena aku hanya selalu memandang dari kejauhan.

"Pesanan meja nomor 3 sudah selesai" ucap Lee. Dia adalah asisten Kiba.

"Biar aku saja Sasuke, kau mengantar pesanan yang lain saja" dengan cepat ku ambil nampan yang berisi pesanan itu dari tangan Sasuke. Karena aku tahu Haruno Sakura dan keluarganya berada di meja nomor 3.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat kebingungan dengan aksiku dan kupat-patkan kepalanya agar dia tak marah karena aku mencuri pekerjaannya. Lalu kuhampiri meja no.3 itu. Aku melakuakan ini bukan karena aku cemburu atau apa, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi gadis kecil itu jika bukan Sasuke yang melayaninya.

"Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati" ucapku mencoba ramah

Aku tersenyum melihat Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, mungkin dia tak suka aku yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Sedangkan orangtuanya tersenyum padaku.

"Mengapa bukan Sasuke yang mengantarkan pesananku nii-chan?"

"Maaf, Sasuke sedang mengantarkan pesanan dimeja lain"

"Sudahlah sakura.. Maafkan anak kami, tuan.." ucap wanita cantik yang kuyakini adalah Ibunya Sakura itu.

"Namikaze Naruto.. panggil saja Naruto nyonya"

"Oh..Jadi kau sepupunya Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengernyitkan keningku, dari mana dia bisa tahu?

"Hheehe.. Apa Sasuke yang memberi tahu anda?"

"Dia banyak bicara tentang mu. Iya kan Sakura?"

Sasuke, apa saja yang ia bicarakan tentang ku pada mereka? Memikirkannya membuatku sangat senang.

Kulihat Sakura yang sedang menyantap makanannya, lucu sekali melihatnya, bahkan mulutnya kini belepotan makanan dan itu malah membuatnya tambah imut.

"Dan itu membuatku kesal karena Sasuke tidak mau menjadi temanku!"

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau berteman dengan gadis cantik seperti Sakura?" tanyaku penasaran

"Dia bilang, dia mau berteman denganku jika Naruto-nii mengizinkan"

Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum melihat anak mereka yang sudah siap-siap akan menangis.

Sasuke, apa dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya berteman? Dia tak perlu meminta izinku hanya untuk memiliki teman.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkan kalian berteman. Bilang pada Sasuke karena mulai dari sekarang kalian adalah teman, oke Sakura-chan?"

"Arigatou Naruto-nii"

"Sama-sama"

* * *

Saat ini aku dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ke apartemenku. Hari ini restoran lumayan ramai dan itu membuat tubuhku letih. Rasanya aku ingin tidur dengan ditemani aroma tubuh Sasuke yang rasanya sudah menjadi canduku sebelum aku tidur.

"Apa kau mau kugendong ?"

"Kau gila?! Apa kata orang nanti jika seorang anak kecil sepertimu menggendongku ha?! Baka!"

"Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu yang seperti zombi itu. Mengapa tubuhmu itu lemah sekali dobe?"

'twitch'

"kalau aku lemah, aku tak mungkin bisa bertahan menghadapi sikapmu! Kau tahu itu?!"

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa mati kan?" tanyanya

"Huh! Mana mungkin aku mati karena anak kecil sepertimu!"

"Kalau ternyata aku bukan anak kecil bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Kalau kau seorang remaja atau orang dewasa mungkin aku..

' _akan mencintaimu'_

"..Aku bisa saja mati" jawabku

"Hahaha..mana mungkin aku akan membunuh orang yang ingin kubuat bahagia"

"Terserah apa katamu"

Kupalingkan wajahku,menyembunyikan wajah merahku dari iblis kecil disampingku ini.

* * *

Aku tak tahu aku menyesal atau tidak, tapi semenjak Sakura tlah menjadi teman Sasuke dia kini bahkan berani datang ke restoran sendirian, lagi pula rumahnya hanya beda beberapa blok saja dari sini jadi dia bisa datang kerestoran kapan saja. Banyak karyawan restoran tempat kubekerja yang bilang kalau mereka sangat serasi sebagai pasangan, dan setelah itu mereka akan menggodaku untuk cepat-cepat melamar Sakura untuk Sasuke dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan bilang kalau 'Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berteman'. Ya hanya berteman!

Hari ini Sakura membawa beberapa temannya ke restoran untuk menemui Sasuke dan itu membuat restoran rasanya seperti taman bermain. Mereka terlihat senang, kecuali Sasuke yang terus memandang kearahku dengan wajah risihnya, dan aku hanya melambaikan tanganku dari kejauhan padanya. Dan setelah itu ia tak akan memandang kearahku lagi.

"Dari pada melamun, lebih baik kau antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no.15" suruh Kiba yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Baiklah"

Aku pun langsung menuju ke meja no.15 yang ternyata berisi dua pria berseragam Sma. Ah, mereka sering datang ke sini sebelumnya hanya saja mereka selalu memakai baju biasa.

"Selamat menikmati"

Namun saat aku ingin kembali ke dapur untuk mengobrol bersama Kiba, tanganku ditarik oleh seorang anak sma itu.

"Ah maafkan kami nii-chan, bisakah kau disini sebentar, ada yang ingin temanku katakan padamu. hey Konohamaru, cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kalian katakan kepadaku?"

Kulihat wajah bersemu anak yang baru saja kuketahui bernama Konohamaru. Aku tak mau terlalu jauh menerka apa yang berada dalam pikirannya. Aku hanya tetap berdiri sambil memegang nampanku selama beberapa saat lamanya karena Konohamaru hanya diam saja dan temannya sibuk menyikut lengan Konohamaru.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan, aku pergi dulu.."

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, suara Konohamaru ah, lebih tepatnya teriakannya membuat langkahku berhenti ,

"WA..WAJAH NII-CHAN SANGAT MANIS KALAU TERSENYUM. A..AKU SUKA SENYUM NII-CHAN!"

Dan mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Aku pun menjadi pusat mata para pelanggan dan bisikan mereka yang mengalahkan bisikan tetangga itu membuat kupingku panas.

"A..Aku.." jawabku tergagap

Kubungkukan badanku didepannya

"Arigatou..Tapi tolong jangan ucapkan itu lagi"

"GOMEN..GOMEN.." Konohamru juga menundukan badannya berulang-ulang kali. Aku ingin lari dari sini.

Kurasakan genggaman ditanganku, dan seperti biasa Sasuke yang melakukannya. Tangannya dingin sekali.

"Dia milikku. Jika kau menyukainya maka kau berhadapan denganku"

Oh Tuhan, apa Sasuke sadar saat ini kami telah menjadi pusat perhatian. . Aku yakin mereka pasti berpikiran yang tidak tidak. Tapi aku heran, tak ada satu pun yang melerai atau pun tertawa. Bukannya lucu melihat sikap overprotektif Sasuke?

"Maafkan kami Nii-chan, kami pergi dulu dan ini tagihannya"

Mereka pergi terbirit-birit meninggalkan restoran. Aku heran mengapa mereka sampai sebegitu takutnya dengan ancaman anak-anak seperti Sasuke? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada mereka?

"Aku berhasil hari ini. Kau ini mengapa tidak bisa membela diri sendiri dobe?" ucap Sasuke setelah melepas tanganku.

"Lagi pula dia tidak melakuakan kejahatan apa pun. Dan kau berhasil apa?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Berhasil mengendalikan emosiku. Sudahlah, kembali bekerja!"

"Kau bukan boss ku, Teme!"

"Hn"

Dia berjalan duluan meninggalkanku dengan menyisakan sejuta pertanyaan dibenakku. Berhasil mengendalikan emosinya? Bukannya dia jarang menunjukan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya selain wajah angkuh dan poker facenya itu?

'puk'

"Cuitt..cuit..Wajah Nii-chan sangat manis saat tersenyum~.. uh..Kawaiii" goda Kiba yang entah kapan disampingku dan bertingkah seperti banci.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" ku percepat langkahku meninggalkan Kiba dan mulut jahilnya itu

"Hoho.. _'Dia itu milikku. Jika kau menyukainya maka kau berhadapan denganku~'_.. wah Naru-chan ternyata disukai banyak berondong ya?"

"Aku tidak dengar apa pun" kututup telingaku lalu masuk kedapur dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

 _ **Beberapa waktu yang lalu, di dimensi lain**_

"Aku mati dengan tidak wajar! Kitab takdirku berbeda dengan yang kualami sekarang. Bukankah aku akan mati saat berusia 72 tahun, hidup bahagia dengan cinta pertamaku? Aku bahkan mati sebelum aku sempat menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya. Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai dewa?!"

Gaara, seorang pria yang tlah mati saat berusia 20 tahun ditangan seorang black angel (malaikat iblis) sedang bersimpuh dihadapan Dewa takdir dan protes terhadap apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Aku..seharusnya aku hidup bahagia bersama Naruto! Iblis terkutuk itu mengambil Naruto, memanipulasi ingatannya dan semua orang. Dia bersalah! Mengapa kau tidak menghukumnya?"

Namun Gaara tidak mendapat jawaban apapun..

Sekarang ini dia tak depenuhnya mati dan tak bisa juga dibilang sebagai manusia yang hidup. Hal ini membuatnya harus bertahan di langit ke-6 sampai ajalnya menjemput tepat diusia 72 tahun hitungan dibumi.

"Aku ingin kembali kedunia. Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

"HAHAHHAHA... KAU TAK AKAN BISA MENJADI MANUSIA LAGI"

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa? Takdirku bukan seperti ini!"

"YANG MEMBUNUHMU ADALAH SEORANG BLACK ANGEL DAN TAKDIRMU TELAH DIPERBAHARUI"

'BUGH!'

Sebuah kitab tebal dan berukuran raksasa turun dari langit, halamannya terbuka lebar dan tepat berisikan jalan hidup pria itu yang berbeda dengan kitab sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau tak bisa membantuku? Kau ini Dewa kan?"

"AKU BISA MEMBANTUMU, TAPI BUKAN HIDUP SEBAGAI MANUSIA"

"Baiklah, Aku terima. Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada makhluk licik seperti dia dan aku ingin merebut semua yang telah menjadi milikku!"

"KAU CUKUP BIJAK ANAK MUDA. AKU AKAN MENGABULKAN PERMINTAANMU.. TAPI AKU TAK BISA MERUBAH APA YANG TELAH DIUBAH OLEH nya"

"Cepatlah.. Cepat ubah Aku"

"PERMINTAANMU KU KABULKAN"

* * *

 **Waktu sekarang, Konoha 23.30, Apartement Naruto.**

"Pesanan anda sudah siap. Segelas kopi dengan sedikit gula dan dua boah tomat siap dinikmati" ucapku setelah meletakkan segelas kopi dan tomat yang diinginkan Sasuke dimeja. Saat ini aku berpura-pura menjadi pelayan yang melayani Sasuke.

"Hn. Bisakah aku minta senyum anda yang sangat manis itu Nii-chan?"

"Berhenti membahas hal itu lagi Sasuke! kau ini tidak asyik"

Kuhempaskan badanku disofa dan duduk disamping Sasuke yang tengah mengunyah tomatnya dan tak mempedulikanku.

"Kau marah padaku Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada alasanku untuk marah dobe!"

"Huh.. Kau akhir-akhir ini juga sangat dekat dengan Sakura.."

Bodoh! Mengapa aku berbicara seperti itu.

"Dia yang mendekati ku. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelanggan. Kau tak usah cemburu"

"AKU TIDAK CEMBURU IDIOT! Aku malah senang kau punya teman seusiamu"

"Hn"

Sasuke meraih gelas kopinya lalu meminumnya. Wajahnya mengernyit sesaat.

"Kopi buatanmu buruk sekali. Takaran gulanya tidak pas"

'twitch'

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih. Bukan malah protes. Lain kali kau buat sendiri saja"

"Bukannya tadi kau yang sangat ingin membuatkan kopi untukku, hm? Kupikir tadi kau mau main pasangan suami istri denganku jadi aku tak menolaknya. Kau tahu Aku dan Sakura sering bermain hal seperti itu dan Sakura lebih pandai bersandiwara sebagai istri yang baik"

"Kau pikir aku mau memainkan permainan konyol anak-anak seperti itu ha?! Dan kalau kau menyukai Sakura-chan, aku sebagai sepupu palsumu aku akan sangat bahagia"

Mengapa aku harus marah?

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja" kupalingkan wajahku karena Sasuke terus memandang wajahku.

"Kalau begitu, katakan dengan memandang wajahku kalau kau bahagia jika aku bersama Sakura"

Kuberanikan untuk menatap wajah Sasuke

"Aku..Aku akan bahagia.."

Sasuke mendekat kepadaku, lalu tangan kecilnya menangkup wajahku. Dia menanti aku melanjutkan ucapanku. Tapi aku tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku, aku tak bisa berbohong. Jujur aku sangat ingin Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasuke yang sombong dan hanya peduli kepadaku. Aku ingin Sasuke untuk diriku sendiri.

"Aku..aku bahagia jika..Jika kau selalu berada disampingku"

"Permintaanmu, Kukabulkan" Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukannya untukku.

'cup'

Aku tak menolak saat Sasuke mencium bibirku dan sedikit melumatnya. Kupejamkan mataku menikmati saat ini. Aku malu dengan diriku sendiri yang mencintai Sasuke, seorang anak-anak yang tak jelas dari mana asal usulnya. Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku. Perasaan sedih dan bahagia bercampur dipikiranku.

 _'Naruto.. Aku sangat mencintaimu'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu Sasuke'_

* * *

 ** _Konoha, Apartement Naruto, jam 2.00_**

'Tok-tok'

'Tok-tok'

"Kurasa Naruto sudah tidur, dia pasti letih setelah bekerja.. Hehe, anak itu. Lebih baik aku datang lagi besok dan merebut dia kembali untukku"

'Syupp'

Sayap putihnya pun mengembang dengan indahnya..

* * *

 **To be Continued..**

 **Semoga pertanyaan para readers di review sebelumnya dapat terjawab di chap ini.**

 **See you again**


End file.
